Lingkaran Setan
by nowan456 yoval
Summary: Pein, seorang pemuda yang akan kuliah di Konoha dan masih belum bisa mandiri diperingati oleh 'sesuatu' agar tidak ke Konoha, tetapi dia tetap pergi../"Apa tujuanmu menjadi dokter Pein ?"/"Aku pikir dokter bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.."/'Tobi..'/sesosok 'mahluk'/ The Game is almost close to the beginning..'LINGKARAN SETAN' began circling their lives !
1. Chapter 1

Yoval : Hai semua..kembali bersama saya, Yoval yang baik hati dan gak sombong serta*DIGAMPAR*

Pein*tereak pake kuah* : Woy ! fic The Akatsuki ama ADAD tidak kalian lanjutkan ! malah bikin fic baru !

Yoval*ngelap kuah Pein* : Dasar..eng..sebenarnya data fic The Akatsuki dan ADAD semuanya di laptopku tapi my Aniki meminjamnya untuk tugas kuliahnya..

Pein : UAPAAA ! JADI FIC YANG GUE SEBAGAI PERAN UTAMANYA GAK DILANJUTKAN !?

Yoval : NGOMONG TU GAK PAKE KUAH KALEE ! ehem..tenang readers, kami sedang membuat konsep The Akatsuki dan ADAD..ya meskipun agak berbeda dari cerita utamanya..

Pein : Huh, emang fic lu bedua terkenal apa ?!

Yoval: Cih, coba aku dak puasa, kubuat fic rate M kau dengan Kakuzu!

Pein*kejang kejang*

Kakuzu di penjara Nusakembangan khusus para koruptor*kejang kejang*

Yoval : Haah..sudahlah, fic ini kami buat atas ide kakak sepupunya Nowan yang pecinta horror dan ini adalah fic kobalorasi kami yang bertema horror yang pertama..data fic ini ada di komputer Nowan (mudah mudahan gak rusak) dan kami mohon maaf jika horror serta misterinya ini sangat amat jelek..hehe..akhir kata

SELAMAT MEMBACA READERS !

LINGKARAN SETAN

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

GENRE : MYSTERY, HORROR, ADA ROMANCE, DAN SEDIKIT SELINGAN HUMOR UNTUK PENYEGAR (?)

RATED : T SEDIKIT M (UNTUK KATA KATA KASAR)

Pairing : Untuk chap ini belum ada

Warning : OOC,AU, TYPO TEBAR PESONA (?), CERITA AMBRUADUL, HORROR NGGAK NYEREMIN DAN KEANEHAN LAINNYA

Note :

-Pein disini nggak berpierching sehingga wajah Pein disini = Yahiko masih hidup yang bermata manik ungu. Bapak dan ibu Pein namanya Tuan dan Nyonya Yahiko..

-Zetsu tidak itam putih, tapi kita ambil yang putihnya aja *itam nangis gaje*

-Tobi tidak pakai topeng sehingga di fic ini dia pakai wajah Obito

-Kakuzu anggap masih mahasiswa meskipun wajah tua bangkotan*dibantai*

-Kisame..yah, apa adanya. Biarin aja tetep wajah ikan di fic ini *Kisame : UAPAAA ! GUE KIRA WAJAH DI FIC INI MUKA GUE JADI JUSTIN BIEBER ! KRIIK..KRIIK..KRIIK

-Konan punya ibu namanya Misa Haruhi atau Nyonya Haruhi

.

.

HAPPY READING MINNA

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : YANG UTAMA

.

.

Pein mengepak tasnya dengan malas..besok, ya besok..dia melirik jam dinding di atas kepalanya, pukul 22.00 malam..Pein duduk di kasurnya yang terbuat dari bahan yang nyaman. Pein menggoyang goyangkan badannya di kasur tersebut selama beberapa menit dengan wajah malas, lalu dia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Dia turun dari lantai 2 melalui tangga dan menuju ruang keluarga. Ayah dan Ibunya berbaring di tikar dan masih menonton TV.

"Tou-san..Kaa-san.."

Kedua orang tua Pein menoleh ke arah anaknya, sang Ayah menaikkan alisnya

"Ada apa Pein ?" tanya sang Ayah

Pein berjalan ke arah orang tuanya lalu dudk di tikar. Sang Ayah langsung bangkit dari sikap baringnya dan duduk tegak di hadapan Pein. Sang Ibu masih berbaring dan matanya menatap layar TV.

"Belum tidur Pein ?" tanya Ibu Pein

"Belum Kaa-san..ng..ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan ?". Ibu Pein pun menoleh ke arah Pein, masih dengan berbaring.

"Apa ?" tanya sang Ayah

"Apa tak apa apa jika membiarkanku di asrama tanpa kalian berdua dan itu kan sangat berbahaya bagi..ng..yaa tahu kan ? aku.."

Kedua orang tua Pein saling pandang..

"Ya..Tou-san dan Kaa-san tahu kan..aku agak kolot kalau memasak.." Pein menggaruk kepalanya "Ng..lalu, mencuci piring ? mencuci baju ? wah, bajuku nanti bertahi lalat..lalu mengepel dan menyapu lalu.."

"Pein..!" kata kata panjang Pein dipotong oleh sang ayah dengan nada tegas

"Ya ampuuun Pein ! kau sudah mahasiswa ! masa' kau mau menyuruh Kaa-san mu mencuci kolor baumu itu ! belajarlah mandiri ! kau sebentar lagi dapat kerja dan menikah ! itu artinya kau tidak bergantung pada orangtuamu lagi !" kata Ibu Pein lalu menggelengkan kepala..

"Hmm, dengar kata Kaa-san mu Pein..kami mengirimmu belajar kuliah ke Konoha bukan cuma karena Universitas di sana lebih baik dari Ame..tapi kami ingin mendidikmu agar lebih mandiri ! sampai kapan kau membiarkan Tou-san mu ini mencebok pantatmu saat kau boker.." kata sang Ayah.

Pein mendengus kesal "Manja sih manja..tapi kalau soal cebok itu..". Kedua orang tua Pein tertawa.

"Sudahlah anak manja ! tidur sana !" kata sang ayah dengan selingan tertawa..sang Ibu mendekati Pein lalu mengelus kepalanya..

"Apa yang kau takutkan hah ?"

Pein menggeleng "Aku..aku hanya merasa belum siap berpisah dari kalian.."

"Oh..anakku sayang, jadi kau juga belum siap untuk menikah ?" tanya Ibu Pein dengan nada menggoda

"Itu gak ada hubungannya dengan menikah..ini, ini masalah.." Pein berhenti sebentar, dia tampak berpikir. Sang Ibu memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara sang Ayah Cuma menggaruk kaki kirinya yang gatal.

"..Ini masalah kelangsungan hidupku.." jawab Pein dengan nada cemas, dia pikir jawabannya agak aneh..

Sang Ibu mengangkat alisnya, lalu tertawa terkekeh kekeh

"Kau tak akan mati karena mandiri.."

"Kau tak akan mati karena bajumu kusut.." goda sang Ayah "..Sudahkah kau belajar menyetrika baju ?"

Pein menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari tikar dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang tuanya..

"Pein !"

Pein berhenti, lalu menoleh dengan malas

"Ada apa Kaa-san ?"

"Jika kau kesepian dan merasa sedih saat di sana-di Konoha- ingatlah..yang utama..keluargamu..Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu yang cantik ini akan selalu ada di.." sang Ibu menunjuk ke arah dadanya

"..Hatimu..hatimu Pein.."

Pein tersenyum, dia memandang ke-2 wajah orang tuanya dengan bahagia. Sang ayah dan Ibu tertawa melihat ekspresi Pein.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Pein bingung

"Jangan memasang ekspresi begitu..kau seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa berjalan 2 langkah saja..ha ha ha.." ejek Tou-sannya diikuti tawa Kaa-sannya.

"Gak lucu..garing !" kata Pein, membuat ke-2 orang tuanya makin keras tawanya..Pein melihat jam dinding di ruang keluarganya..pukul 22.15..ya, kini waktunya tidur..

~00LS00~

Pein berbaring telentang di ranjang empuk dan nyamannya..kedua tangannya dia taruh di belakang kepala..Pein menatap langit langit kamarnya..dia berpikir tentang keluarganya, hidupnya, kemandirian, asrama di Konoha dan kata kata bijak Ibunya..

Bunyi jarum jam terus berdetak teratur seperti jantung Pein yang sudah tenang. Entahlah, Pein merasa nyaman..tak terasa 10 menit berlalu..20 menit berlalu..30 menit berlalu..tapi Pein belum merasa mengantuk..

Pein berpikir soal keluarganya..keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga kaya di kota Ame..Ayahnya merupakan dokter di RS terkenal di Ame, sedangkan Ibunya adalah rektor di UNA(UNIVERSITAS NEGERI AME). Pein membayangkan masa kecilnya yang bahagia sebagai anak tunggal, tanpa kakak..tanpa adik. Semua kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya hanya dilimpahkan kepadanya. Dia ingat kejadian ulang tahun ke-10 nya..sang Ayah dan Ibu membawanya ke mall di Ame dan Pein sengaja menghilang dari kedua orang tuanya dan berbaur dengan orang orang di mall. Kedua orang tuanya begitu panik, bahkan sang Kaa-san yang memang orangnya tegar dan tegas..kedua sifatnya itu runtuh dan dia menangis..saat kedua orang tuanya ingin memberitahu hilangnya Pein ke petugas di mall tersebut..dengan segala kekurang ajarannya Pein muncul sambil melompat dengan wajah watados plus suara polos lalu dia bilang "KEJUTAAAN !"

Pein tertawa terkekeh jika mengingat kejadian itu..dia masih ingat perubahan cepat dan lucu dari wajah orang tuanya..dari cemas menjadi terharu..TERHARU ? ya..dikiranya Pein ini sama dengan sinetron lebay yang sering ditonton Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya di salah satu TV swasta..gak lah..Pein gak sama..

Pein memiringkan badannya ke sisi kiri dan wajahnya menghadap meja yang di atasnya ada lampu tidur, sebatang lilin panjang, sebuah flashdisk, earphone, secangkir gelas yang isinya sudah habis dan sebuah figura foto..

Diambilnya figura foto lalu dilihatnya..foto keluarganya..Ayahnya berada di kiri, dia di tengah, ibunya di kanan..semuanya nyengir bahagia..Pein ingat, ini saat mereka berada di Taman Ame pada hari minggu..mereka berfoto setelah menghabiskan bekal makan siang..

Pein tertawa terbahak bahak melihat cengiran sang Ayah..nampak cabe (yang sudah jadi jigong) nyelip diantara gigi Ayahnya..

"WAKAKAKAKA.." Pein tertawa nista..dia kemudian menaruh figura foto itu di atas meja lagi..Pein memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur..tapi tidak bisa..

Tok..Tok..

...

Tok..Tok..

...

Tok..Tok..Tok..TOK !

"GAH !" Pein membuka matanya lebar lebar, dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas ranjangnya..dia melihat jam..pukul 01.02 malam..

Tok..Tok..

'Apa apaan..' batin Pein kesal, siapa yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya malam malam begini..

TUNGGU ! jendela kamarnya ? kamarnya kan di lantai 2..dan jendela kamarnya menghadap keluar..tak mungkin ada yang mengetuknya..

Tok..Tok..

Brengsek ! tak mungkin ! tak mungkin ! tunggu..mungkin saja suaranya dari pintu..Pein bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu..

Tok..Tok..

Bodoh aku..batin Pein, suaranya memang berasal dari jendela kamarnya..ya, kalau ketukannya berasal dari pintu sih masuk akal, kan ada lantai untuk berpijak..tapi di jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 ? tiba tiba Pein merasa merinding..

Tok..Tok..

Pein mendengus kesal ! tunggu..ada kemungkinan..

Pein berpikir keras..dia berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya..

Tok..Tok..

Suaranya makin keras..sebutir keringat mengalir dari dahi Pein..tenguknya mulai meremang..

'Ada kemungkinan kalau yang melakukannya..seorang..err..pencuri atau penjahat yang naik ke jendela dengan tangga ? kemungkinan pasti ada kan ?' batin Pein 'Aku harus waspada..'

Tok..Tok..

Pein berjalan perlahan mendekati jendelanya, kemudian dia menahan daun jendela sebelah kiri dengan kedua tangannya..

Tok..Tok..

Pein merasakan guncangan di daun jendela saat diketok..

'Tak salah lagi..ni orang lagi ngetuk jendelaku !' batin Pein, dia mengambil gitarnya di pojok kamar lalu berjalan dengan tegang menuju jendela yang terus diketok itu..

Tok..Tok..

Pein mengernyit kesal..

'Sialan ! gitarku..ah, tak apa apalah..yang penting pencuri sialan ini akan hancur kepalanya !'

Pein sudah di dekat jendela. Dia pun mencoba membuka gerendel kiri jendela dengan tegang..

TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK.. TOK !

Suara ketukan itu sangat cepat dan kuat ketika Pein mencoba membuka gerendel jendelanya..Pein pun terdiam dengan ketakutan..

'Sialan ! WTF !' batin Pein kesal,

TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK.. TOK !

Pein dengan cepat mencabut gerendel jendela kiri itu dan mendorong daun jendela bagian kiri dengan segenap tenaga..

.

.

.

KELAM..GELAP..

DAN TIDAK ADA KETUKAN..

Pein menjatuhkan gitarnya ke lantai kamarnya..

TRENGG ! bunyi gitar itu mengagetkan Pein, dengan cepat dia memegang pegangan daun bagian kiri dan ingin menutupnya ketika sebuah tangan putih kehijau hijauan menahan daun jendela tersebut dari luar dan menyembul-lah sebuah kepala yang wajahnya ditutupi rambut lebat berwarna hitam kusam..

"JANGAN PERGI KE KONOHA !" kata mahluk itu dengan suara parau dan dalam serta mengerikan..Pein merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan bibirnya kelu..dia ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa.

'Apa..apa..' Pein bingung..kepala mahluk itu miring ke kanan..Pein merasakan kakinya bergetar hebat..

'Aku..aku..akuuu !' Pein berusaha membuka mulutnya, tapi tetap terkatup rapat..

"AAAAA !" Pein langsung terlonjak dan terduduk di atas ranjang dengan napas terengah engah..bunyi cicit merdu burung terdengar indah di telinganya..

Pein melihat bajunya..basah oleh keringat..Pein menggeleng..

'Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi..syukurlah..syukurlah..' Pein terus mengatakan kata 'syukurlah' di hatinya dengan tenang..namun matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga, lidahnya terasa kelu dan tenggorokannya terasa kering..

Jantung Pein terasa berdegup 100 kali lipat..

Kata 'syukurlah' langsung berhenti di hatinya..

.

.

Jendela sebelah kirinya terbuka dengan indahnya..

Pein tersenyum kecut..mungkin Tou-san atau Kaa-san yang membukanya agar sinar matahari masuk dan membuatnya cepat bangun. Ya, penjelasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi..

KRIIET ! Pein terlonjak. Dia menatap pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tampak Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya muncul dengan cengiran khasnya..

"Sengaja bangun lambat Pein ? ayolah..cepat mandi !" kata sang Ayah

"Ayo Pein..kami kira kau ketiduran..hm, kau tampak pucat ?" sang Ibu mendekati Pein dengan wajah khawatir, lalu mengusap keringat di dahi Pein.

"Waduh..kau berkeringat dingin..kau sakit nak ?"

Pein menggeleng..sementara sang Ayah menatap dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ng..Tou-san..Kaa-san..siapa diantara kalian berdua yang membuka daun jendela kiri di kamar Pein ?" tunjuk Pein ke arah jendelanya yang setengah terbuka..

"Bukan Tou-san..Tou-san saja baru datang ke sini bersama Kaa-san..kau kah sayang ?" tanya sang Ayah ke istrinya..Ibu Pein menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju jendela itu dan membuka gerendel daun jendela sebelah kanan dan membukanya..sinar mentari yang lembut masuk ke kamar Pein seluruhnya..

"Tidak Pein..Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu baru ini masuk ke kamarmu..ya, kami sih bangun agak awal..tapi Kaa-san tidak ke atas dan ke kamarmu. Lagi pula aneh kalau aku membuka sebelah daun jendela seperti tadi.."

Ayah Pein mengangguk "Mungkin kau lupa semalam nenutupnya Pein..hati hati Pein..untung tidak ada pencuri yang diam diam memanjat dan.."

Kata kata sang Ayah tidak lagi Pein perhatikan. Matanya menatap ketakutan ke arah jendela kamarnya..

'Jika bukan Tou-san, Kaa-san..siapa yang..? jangan bilang kalau mimpi itu..'

Pein meneguk ludahnya dan terasa pahit

TBC

Yoval: Bagaimana para Readers-senpai ? bagaimana ? seram ? ngeri ? atau malahan membuat sakit mata serta muntaber dini.. ?

Pein : Aku yakin para Readers mencintai fic ini..

Yoval : Lho ? kau kok dukung fic ini ?

Pein : Iya lah..soalnya aku kan pemain utama di fic ini..WAKAKAKAKAKA..

Yoval : Dasar ! baiklah Readers-senpai..terima kasih sudah membaca..kami menerima saran, kritik ataupun apapun yang dapat membuat fic ini menjadi lebih baik..akhir kata..

ARIGATOU DAN DIMOHON REVIEW (jika membaca)


	2. Chapter 2

Yoval : Yosh..akhirnya kami update lagi fic ini..kami senaaaang meskipun hanya 5 saja yang mereview..

Pein : gitu aja kok senang..

Yoval : eh, apaan lo..sirik lo..

Pein : sirik ? lo aja kali gue tadak..

Yoval : ehem..sudahlah, aku akan membuat fic rated M+ dengan model hardcore antara Pein dengan Kakuzu..Pein sebagai seme..Kakuzu uke..

Pein*tepar kejang kejang* : udah Yaoi..si cadar jelek itu Uke lagi..AMPUUUN DJ !

Hidan*nongol gak jelas* : Ada yang bilang nama Jashin tadi ? mana ? mana ? nanti kuhadiahkan ciuman terindah dari my sexy bibir..

Pein*nyelem kayak Zetsu*

Yoval : udah udah..eh lo Dan..bales dulu yang ngereview kita nih..*nyodorin kertas kucel warna pink (?)*

Hidan : Ok ok..baiklah, dari Billy Enma..ng..Pe..Pe..*ngeja*

Yoval : Lo bisa baca gak ?!

Hidan : Bi..bisa dong*keringet dingin* gue kan gak lulus TK !

Yoval *pingsan tepar berbusa*

Hidan*lempar kertas kucel tadi* : udah jawab pakai dengkul aja (?)..ehem, untuk Billy-san, ya..emang aneh kalau liat Pein manja..Pein kan biasanya bokep 7 turunan..*buku porno kelempar ke muka gantong Hidan*

Hidan : eh, apa apaan nih ! shit ! ehem, bulan puasa sabar..*ngelus dada kurapnya* baiklah, untuk Nina-chan terima kasih atas jempolnya dan gue-gak-yakin-author-mupeng-ini bisa-memperbaiki-E-Y-D-nya..hah..hah..capek juga ngomong lambat lambat..

Hidan : baiklah, selanjutnya ntuk Misha-san..terima kasih ya atas reviewnya..soal gak bisa membayangkan wajah Pein itu jangan engkau pikirkan..makin lama kau bayangkan wajah Pein makin kena muntaber dirimu wahai kekasihku..*Ditabrak truk tronton*

Hidan : Sabar..lihat muka saya..eh ? maksud gue sabar..bulan puasa..lalu, untuk Hime Riri yang baik hati..haha..kamu penggemar si Leader ya ? mending jadi fans aku *kedip kedip mata, belekkan berhamburan* ng..feelingku di fic ini Pein gak OOC banget deh,,tapi, aku yakin si Author ni pasti nistain si Leader..wakakakaka..kasian engkau Leader..

Hidan : ng..terakhir untuk Berlian Cahyadi-senpai..makasih banyak atas saran yang benar benar membangun..nanti gue, Hidan Jashin yang amanat fathanah warahdah warahmah akan menyampaikan pesan ini ke author mupeng tu..jika ada typo dan EYD yang masih bertebaran, gue mewakili Author gaje ini minta maaf..

Yoval*bangkit dari teparnya* : Jadi, akhir kata..*nyengir psikopat*

HAPPY READING READER-SENPAI..

LINGKARAN SETAN

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

GENRE : MYSTERY, HORROR, ADA ROMANCE, DAN SEDIKIT SELINGAN HUMOR UNTUK PENYEGAR (?)

RATED : T SEDIKIT M (UNTUK KATA KATA KASAR)

Pairing : Pein X Konan, Sasori X Konan, Itachi X Konan

Warning : OOC,AU, TYPO TEBAR PESONA (?), CERITA AMBRUADUL, HORROR NGGAK NYEREMIN DAN KEANEHAN LAINNYA

Note :

-Pein disini nggak berpierching sehingga wajah Pein disini = Yahiko masih hidup yang bermata manik ungu. Bapak dan ibu Pein namanya Tuan dan Nyonya Yahiko..

-Zetsu tidak itam putih, tapi kita ambil yang putihnya aja *itam nangis gaje*

-Tobi tidak pakai topeng sehingga di fic ini dia pakai wajah Obito

-Kakuzu anggap masih mahasiswa meskipun wajah tua bangkotan*dibantai*

-Kisame..yah, apa adanya. Biarin aja tetep wajah ikan di fic ini *Kisame : UAPAAA ! GUE KIRA WAJAH DI FIC INI MUKA GUE JADI JUSTIN BIEBER ! KRIIK..KRIIK..KRIIK

-Konan punya ibu namanya Misa Haruhi atau Nyonya Haruhi

.

.

HAPPY READING MINNA

.

.

CHAPTER 2 : HARI YANG TERBENAM

.

.

"Konan..ng..maukah kau..ng..err..ng.."

BUKK !

"Apaan sih Dei ?! kok lempar lempar bantal ?!"

"Sasori-Danna kalau mau menembak Konan-chan jangan begitu un..begini kata kata yang tepat un..ehem..(suara berubah bass) Konan-chan..will you accept my real love and you be my girlfriend, un.."

".."

"Bagaimana Sasori-Danna..Bagus kan un ?"

"Ya..bagus..tapi.."

"Tapi un ?"

"Apaan itu un..un ?!"

"Itu kan kebiasaanku un.."

"Preet.."

"Alay un.."

"Un mu alay.."

"Hiks..hiks..un.."

'Nangis pun pakai un ?!'

~00LS00~

Konoha, pukul 08.00 pagi

Wanita berambut biru itu mengambil roti bakarnya dari meja dan melahapnya dengan nikmat. Dia melahap..melahap lagi..melahap lagi dan lagi..kemudian dia ambil 1 roti bakar lagi..

"Kau tidak takut gemuk sayang ?" Tanya seorang wanita yang berambut biru juga, tapi dengan sedikit uban yang menghiasinya..wajahnya mirip dengan wanita yang memakan roti bakar dengan lahap tadi..mereka berdua adalah ibu dan anak.

"Tidak Kaa-san.." kata wanita berambut biru yang muda, dan dia masih melahap roti bakar keduanya dengan nikmat

Sang Ibu menghela napas..lalu mengambil roti bakarnya..

"Kau siap ?" Tanya Ibunya di sela sela kunyahannya

"Hm..bmhm ? hammah ?"

Ibunya sweatdrop "Tampaknya kau harus mengunyah lebih cepat Konan..Kaa-san tanya, kau siap dengan tes mahasiswa hari ini ?"

Wanita muda berambut biru itu mengacungkan jempolnya, sambil mulutnya mengunyah roti bakar itu, sang ibu tersenyum..

"Kaa-san.." Konan-nama wanita muda berambut biru itu-menelan roti bakar terakhirnya lalu kembali berbicara "..Kerja lembur hari ini ?"

Sang Ibu mengangguk.. "Ada rapat penting dengan para pemegang saham..oh ya,mudah mudahan proyek di daerah tepi barat kota Konoha berhasil..hm..kau mau melihat proyek itu ?"

Konan mengangguk "Ya..tentu, tapi setelah aku jadi Dokter"

Ibu dan anak itu tertawa renyah.

"Kau pun belum menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran..itu kan lama sayang ?"

"Ya..jadi.."

"Cepatlah lulus dan rawatlah Ibumu yang semakin tua ini.."

Konan tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada di bawah kursinya dan berdiri

"Kau cantik sayang.."

Konan tersenyum ke Ibunya..lalu dia melihat pakaiannya..sederhana, kemeja biru laut yang dimasukkan ke celana jeans hitam ditambah ikat pinggang berkepala besar..

"Karena model pakaianku ?"

"Bukan..kau cantik karena kau anakku.."

Konan tersenyum lalu menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kaa-san sudah tua ha ha.." lalu Konan melambaikan tangan dan pergi ke ruang depan. Dia mengambil kunci mobil Mercedesnya yang berwarna biru di atas meja TV dan berjalan ke garasi lewat pintu yang menghubungi ruang depan dan garasi..dia pun masuk ke mobil, memasukkan kunci dan menghidupkan mesin mobil selama beberapa menit lalu menginjak pedal kopleng dan memasukkan gigi, baru kemudian dia menginjak pedal gas..

BRRMM..bunyi deru mobil meninggalkan rumah mewah itu dengan cepat,melewati gerbang yang dibuka secara otomatis oleh pak satpam dengan remote control dan menuju jalan raya Konoha..

Ibu Konan memejamkan matanya..setelah dia tidak ada lagi mendengar suara mobil anaknya dia beranjak dari meja makan..roti bakarnya hanya digigitnya sekali saja..dia menuju kamar kerjanya..

Saat berada di kamar kerjanya wanita biru beruban itu menelepon seseorang lalu menutupnya dengan kesal. Dia menatap figura kecil di atas mejanya..foto almarhum suaminya..

'Bisnis gila ini sebenarnya bukan punyaku..ini..ini punya suamiku..' Ibu Konan memegang kepalanya 'Aku tak akan membiarkan bisnis suamiku hancur !'

~00LS00~

Kota Konoha memang salah satu kota termewah dan terbaik di Jepang..para Turis mengatakan kota dengan anya khas spiral dan ada garis lurus di ujungnya itu adalah kota terbaik kedua di Jepang setelah Tokyo. Keramaian, gedung gedung pencakar langit, jalan jalan yang besar serta deru mobil mobil mewah. Walaupun begitu, keindahan tata letak kota serta taman dan hutan kota tak terlupakan, lalu di beberapa bagian kota ada juga area yang rumah warganya seperti di desa desa indah di Jepang dengan bunga sakura yang selalu bermekaran di musim semi.

Sebuah asrama kampus yang beberapa meter dari kampus Universitas Negeri Konoha terlihat begitu megah..meskipun tampak mewah dan mengesankan, harga bayar asrama ini cukup murah bagi para orang tua karena pemerintah Konoha telah menetapkan akan mempermudah jalannya pendidikan di kota ini.

Di dalam asrama..kamar nomor 42..

BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK !

"Brengsek lo Dei ! ooi ! cepetan mandinya ! lo mau kita telat !"

"La la la la..(nyanyi)..kita ? Sasori-Danna aja un, aku kan dah mandi un.."(nadanya seperti orang bernyanyi)

Seorang remaja berwajah imut dengan rambut dengan rambut merah menggelemetukkan gigi giginya dengan kesal..tangannya mengepal dengan amarah yang memuncak..

"Cukup Dei..kesabaranku sudah habis !" pria imut merah itu mengepalkan tinju dan siap meninju pintu itu..

Saat kepalan tangannya tinggal beberapa centi dari pintu kamar mandi..pintu itu terbuka dan nampak wajah watados dari seorang pria yang, ehem..cantik dan rambut basah berwarna kuning dengan sebuah poni yang tergerai basah..

"Apa un.." kata pria rambut kuning itu dengan wajah watados.

Pria rambut merah itu menarik si rambut kuning dari kamar mandi, mendorongnya hingga nyungsep di lantai dengan nistanya..si rambut merah membanting pintu kamar mandi itu dengan keras..

BRAK !

"Sasori-Danna jahat un.."

~00LS00~

Konan memarkirkan mobil biru mercedesnya di parkiran yang disediakan..dia turun dengan santai dan mengunci mobil dengan kunci jarak jauhnya.

Konan menatap kagum ke Universitas itu..kampus terbaik dari yang terbaik. Bahasa inggrisnya best of the best..

Konan menatap gedung 10 tingkat dengan model kaca mengkilap di gedungnya..lalu dia menatap ukiran nama indah di depan pintu gedung itu..

'UNIVERSITAS NEGERI KONOHA'

Mata Konan menelusuri halaman universitas itu..halaman yang disemen dan dihiasi taman taman indah serta bunga bunga berwarna warni..banyak pohon pinang di sisi sisi taman itu. Kolam besar dengan air mancur yang keluar dari mulut patung seorang anak yang memegang buku tebal berada di tengah halaman. Di tepi kiri dan tepi kanan ada kolam yang nampaknya berisi ikan ikan hias..serta sebuah tempat duduk memanjang berwarna hitam yang sepertinya dari beton dengan gaya kaku memanjang di dekat kolam ikan tepi kiri..di tepi kanan halaman adalah tempat parkir..

'Halaman ini luas..universitas ini luas..' batin Konan senang..dia menaiki tangga menuju ke pintu dengan sepatu hak tingginya..dia begitu senang. Rasanya..rasanya seperti memasuki sebuah gedung terbaik dari gudang ilmu terbaik di dunia.

"Mau beli kerupuknya ?!"

Keindahan itu berhenti seketika..Konan menatap sweatdrop ke orang gaje yang lagi menawarkan sebungkus kerupuk rasa ikan bakar ke arahnya dengan nada memaksa. Orang itu bermata hijau dan pakai..PAKAI CADAR ?!

"Oh, ayolah Kuzu..kita bisa terlambat tes gara gara jualan br*ngs*kmu itu..ini bukan saatnya jualan cadar.." kata seorang pria berambut putih yang memakai kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing atas terbuka sehingga nampak DADAnya serta celana kain putih bersih..

"Diam lo Dan..mbak mbak ini pasti mau beli dagangan gue !" kata pria bercadar itu *di Jepang ada pakai mbak mbak ?!-_-*

Konan cuma tersenyum kecut..lalu lari secepat kilat dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Udah gue bilang ! pake baju tu yang bener ! jangan pamer dada kurapan lu yang bangke tu !" kata pria cadar itu..

"Br*ngs*k ! orang gila ! ba*i ! lo tu yang jualan waktu orang lain mau tes ! nyadar gak hah kalau tindakan lo tu abnormal, ABNORMAL ! kita mahasiswa men ! MAHASISWA !" teriak si rambut putih bermuncratan ke wajah si cadar *XD*

~00LS00~

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." 2 pria dengan warna rambut merah dan kuning sedang terengah engah ketika mereka lari larian dari asrama ke kampusnya..

"Oh..UNK (Universitas Negeri Konoha).. kau mempesonaku,,ini karya seni yang indah dan abadi.." kata si merah dengan mata blink blink

"Oh..UNK..kau indah jika di bom, un !" kata si kuning dengan mata blink blink

GEPLAK !

"Dasar teroris !" teriak si merah.."Ayo masuk !"

Mereka berdua masuk ke pintu gedung dengan tergesa gesa.

~00LS00~

Mata manik ungu itu menatap gelisah ke geung gedung pencakar langit di kota Konoha..dia sedikit menggigil..dia kini berada di taksi yang sedang membawanya dari bandara menuju UNK..mereka melewati Jembatan Tenchi..jembatan terpanjang di kota Konoha..

Si mata ungu itu menghela napas..Pein –nama si mata ungu tersebut- mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan tisu yang berada di samping tubuhnya..

"Fiuh.." Pein menghea napas. Dia melirik jam tangannya..'15 menit lagi sebelum tes dimulai..'

Pein duduk dengan gelisah di bangkunya..dia teringat 'JANGAN PERGI KE KONOHA'..GLEK ! Pein menelan ludahnya dengan tegang..celaka ! dia sudah ada di Konoha !

'Celaka..celaka..celaka..celaka..celaka..celaka..c elaka..celaka..celaka..sabar Pein ! sabar ! lo baik baik aja !'

Pein menghembuskan napas, melihat jam tangannya lagi..

'11 menit sebelum tes dimulai..'

Mobil taksi itu berjalan cepat menyelip mobil mobil lainnya..Pein menoleh ke arah samping..halaman sebuah sekolah..Pein membaca papan nama yang berada di depan sekolah tersebut..

'KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL'

Pein mengangguk..SMA terbaik di konoha, di Jepang dan di dunia..

TIIT..CKIIIIT ! jantung Pein berdegup kencang..

'A..apa ? kecelakaan ? apa aku mati ? lalu..'

Pein menoleh ke depan, lalu dia melihat si sopir yang juga kini berwajah pucat pasi..

"Ada apa mas ?" Tanya Pein *Ini lagi, di Jepang kok ada mas ?!-_-*

"Hah..hah..mobil hitam edan itu nyebrang gak pake lampu sen..sial..hah..hah.." kata si sopir *Ini Jepang ato Jawa ?! Edan ?!-_-*

Pein mengernyit dengan kesal, dia turun dari taksi itu..sementara mobil sedan hitam yang mewah itu terbuka. Tampak seseorang turun..

"Dia ?"

" Ya..dia.."

"Itukan putra sulung Fugaku Uchiha ?"

"Ya.."

"Dia mengantarkan adiknya kan.."

"Ya..Sasuke-kun yang ganteng tuuh.."

Suara orang orang di sekeliling Pein membuat si rambut oranye itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tampak orang yang mengerumuni kejadian 'hampir' tabrakan tadi lagi bisik bisik..

'Cih..apa apaan ?' batin Pein..

"Hei lo !"

Pein menoleh ke sumber suara..

Tiba tiba dia tertawa ngakak

"BWAKAKAKAKA !"

Semua orang bingung melihat tingkah Pein yang OOC, beberapa orang membuat tanda miring di dahinya lalu menunjuk Pein. Itu artinya 'orang gila'.

"Kenapa lo tertawa ?" tanya pemuda berambut raven yang tadi memanggil Pein dengan perasaan bingung

"WAKAKAKAKA..keriput lo.."

JLEB !

Pemuda yang dibilang keriput oleh Pein, ehem 'emang keriput' langsung maju dan siap menghajar Pein, tapi sebuah suara dari dalam mobil menghentikan kegiatannya..

"Ayolah Nii-san..Sasu sudah terlambat nih !"

Pemuda ber'keriput' namun tampan ini mendesah kesal. Mata onyx hitamnya menatap Pein dengan geram. Dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya..F*CK !

Pein mendengus kesal, lalu kembali masuk taksinya..

'Memang seharusnya aku tidak ke Konoha ! cih ! tampaknya hari ini adalah hari yang terbenam bagiku' batin Pein kesal lalu melirik jam tangannya..

'Sial, 6 menit lagi sebelum tes dimulai !'

TBC

Yoval : haaah..akhirnya selesai juga..

Pein : gile, gue kelai ama Itachong !

Kakuzu : gile..gue main dikit amat !

Pein*terkejut* : KYAAAA ! UKE MENJIJIKKAAAAN !

Kakuzu*garuk garuk cadar* : dia kenapa Yoval-san..

Yoval*pasang wajah pokerface* : gak apa apa..

Konan : Yoval-san aa' Pein mana ya..

Yoval : gak tau tuh..

Sasori : Woy Author mupeng ! gue kok OOC di sini !

Yoval : lha, tu dah OOC danna un..

Deidara : Authoor ! jangan menggoda danna ku un !

Sasori*muntah darah*

Yoval : yah udah deh..daripada para Readers puyeng migrant ngeliat bacotan kalian aku Cuma pesan..

All chara*tereak di telinga Yoval* : REVIEEEW OOOY !

Yoval*kejang kejang dengan telinga berbusa (?)*

REVIEEEW YA


	3. Chapter 3

Yoval : balik lagi bro di LS..

Itachi : Hn..

Yoval : Itachong ?! ngapain lo disini ?

Itachi : AMATERASU !

Yoval*no detected*

Itachi : baiklah, aku yang akan membalas review dari para reviewers..

Hime Riri : Hn, Author somplak macam dia*nunjuk Yoval yang lagi lari lari kepanasan* pasti sering menistain Leader..ng, untuk PeinXKonannya ditunggu ya..

Anounymous : Baiklah..Author bilang akan berusaha..meskipun gue pesimis

Billy Enma : Ok..di chap ini horror masih sedikit karena awalnya..gue juga cukup banyak muncul disini*gak nanya*

Berlian Cahyadi : Hn..di chap chap awal emang horrornya masih sedikit, tapi kata author beberapa chap kedepan aura horrornya akan di mulai..

akbar123 : Ok..

Itachi : baiklah, karena gue emang orangnya irit ngomong gue Cuma bilang 'HAPPY READING READERS'*menghilang pake gagak gagaknya*

Yoval : Oooy Itachong ! Amaterasu lu macam mana nih ?!*lari lari panik*

LINGKARAN SETAN

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

GENRE : MYSTERY, HORROR, ADA ROMANCE, DAN SEDIKIT SELINGAN HUMOR UNTUK PENYEGAR (?)

RATED : T SEDIKIT M (UNTUK KATA KATA KASAR)

Pairing : Pein X Konan, Sasori X Konan, Itachi X Konan

Warning : OOC,AU, TYPO TEBAR PESONA (?), CERITA AMBRUADUL, HORROR NGGAK NYEREMIN DAN KEANEHAN LAINNYA, EYD GAK JELAS

Note :

-Pein disini nggak berpierching sehingga wajah Pein disini = Yahiko masih hidup yang bermata manik ungu. Bapak dan ibu Pein namanya Tuan dan Nyonya Yahiko..

-Zetsu tidak itam putih, tapi kita ambil yang putihnya aja *itam nangis gaje*

-Tobi tidak pakai topeng sehingga di fic ini dia pakai wajah Obito

-Kakuzu anggap masih mahasiswa meskipun wajah tua bangkotan*dibantai*

-Kisame..yah, apa adanya. Biarin aja tetep wajah ikan di fic ini *Kisame : UAPAAA ! GUE KIRA WAJAH DI FIC INI MUKA GUE JADI JUSTIN BIEBER ! KRIIK..KRIIK..KRIIK

-Konan punya ibu namanya Misa Haruhi atau Nyonya Haruhi

.

.

HAPPY READING MINNA

.

.

CHAPTER 3 : ASRAMA

.

.

Konan duduk dengan tenang di kursi tes nya, dia menaruh kedua tangannya dengan manis di atas meja tes nya. Mata Konan seluruh isi ruangan tes ini. Dia mengedarkan pandangan dengan teliti melihat wajah wajah calon dokter ini. Ada yang menguap lebar, ada yang mengorek hidung atau istilah kerennya ngupil, ada yang sedang membaca buku buku SMA, ada yang berceloteh dengan kawannya..ada 2 bangku kosong ? dua ?

Konan menatap sekeliling ruangan itu..ya, dari semua wajah di sana tak ada wajah tampan Itachi Uchiha..Konan menaruh wajahnya di atas tangan kanannya yang sikunya bertumpu di meja, lalu dia memejamkan mata, sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya..dia teringat masa masa itu..masa masa SMA..

FLASHBACK

"Jangan halangi aku keriput !"

"Diam kau saos ! aku tak akan membiarkan tangan gembelmu menyentuh putri Konan !"

"Apa ?! apa kau bilang tentang tanganku !?"

"Cih ! aku lupa.."

"Hei Itachi Uchiha ! kutantang kau berkelahi di sekolah nanti sore !"

"Gak penting.."

Konan Cuma geleng geleng kepala melihat 2 pemuda keren yang selalu bertengkar jika berada di dekatnya..

"Err..Itachi-kun..Sasori-kun..ng..jangan bertengkar lagi ya..itu gak ada gunanya.." rayu Konan seperti guru TK yang merayu murid muridnya, tentu saja itu membuat Itachi dan Sasori menoleh jawsdrop ke Konan.

"Kami bukan anak TK, Konan-chan.." kata mereka dengan nada suram, kasihan..

FLASHBACK END

Konan tertawa cekikikan membayangkan masa lalunya yang lucu itu..diperebutkan 2 cowok keren..

Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung dari Fugaku Uchiha..siapa yang tak kenal keluarga Uchiha, keluarga paling kaya di Konoha dan salah satu keluarga terkaya di jepang serta termasuk 5 keluarga terkenal di Konoha. Keluarga ini bahkan sangat dekat dengn kekaisara Jepang, buktinya..Madara Uchiha -tetua keluarga ini- adaah Perdana Menteri Jepang saat ini..jangan lupa beribu perusahaan di Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia yang ada nama Uchiha Corp menyertainya. Tapi, ada beberapa isu 'kurang enak' mengenai keluarga itu, misalnya tentang kekuatan misterius yang selalu menyertai keluarga itu sehingga keluarga Uchiha memiliki kekayaan super dari yang lainya.

Konan menghembuskan napasnya dengan bosan, dia melirik jam dinding berbentuk petak yang tergantung di depan ruangan tes ini, tinggal 2 menit lagi..Konan pun meregangkan badannya dengan rileks. Dia pun memikirkan cowok terkeren yang satunya..

Akasuna no Sasori..biasa dipanggil Sasori si saos merah..cowok bermuka super imut berambut merah itu adalah perantauan asal kota Suna. Sasori bercerit kepadanya kalau dia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Keluarga Sasori hanyalah keluarga pedagang biasa. Sasori juga bercerita kepadanya kenapa dia bisa bersekolah di kota Konoha dan itu karena beasiswanya..Konan tersenyum, Sasori sangat pintar..juga imut dan agak kekanakan. Beda dengan Itachi yang dewasa dan agak dingin terhadap beberapa orang, apalagi yang belum dikenalnya..

"Aku tinggal di asrama bersama si kuning aneh dari Iwa itu, Konan-chan.." Konan terkikik jika mendengar Sasori menceritakan tentang kawan 1 kamarnya di asrama, Deidara..Konan ingat kalau Sasori pernah cerita tentang celana dalam mereka yang tertukar..Konan ingin tertawa terbahak bahak jika membayangkan cerita abal abal itu..dan Sasori pasti aan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sambil berkata "Sangat lucu kah..?"

Konan terkikik geli, dia menatap jam dinding berbentuk petak itu..1 menit lagi..sebentar lagi, dan dia sudah siap !

~00LS00~

CKIIT ! DRAP !

Pein dengan secepat kilat membayar uang taksi tersebut dan berlari menuju gedung kampus..tiba tiba sebuah mobil hitam melesat di depannya dengan seenak jidat dan mengerem di parkiran..

BRAK ! (Pintu mobil ditutup)

Pein yang hampir jantungan karena ulah mobil hitam itu menatap intens ke si pengemudi yang baru keluar..dia tampaknya sangat familiar..

'PEMUDA KERIPUT SIALAN !' batin Pein kesal.

Itachi Uchiha-pemuda yang dipanggil keriput- menatap Pein dengan tatapan dinginnya..mata onyx itu menatap tajam ke pemuda oranye yang berdiri menantang ke arahnya..Itachi menaikkan alisnya dan membalikkan badan dengan santai, lalu melangkah menuju gedung kampus dengan tenang.

'Apa apaan keriput brengsek ini..udah mau nabrak, pake tampang cool segala..' batin Pein, Pein menghirup napasnya lalu melangkah dengan tenang juga..

"Sudah kubilang jangan ke Konoha.."

GLEK !

'Apa aku tak salah dengar..apa..' Pein menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah ketakutan..kosong..tak ada siapa siapa..

'Si..siapa tadi yang membisikkan kata kata tadi di tengukku..' Pein merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, entah kenapa tiba tiba suasana disini terasa dingin. Pein menarik napasnya dan dengan tidak tenang dia berlari menuju pintu gedung..

~00LS00~

"Tinggal 10 menit lagi.."

Konan menaruh pen birunya di atas meja, sementara kertas soal dan kertas jawabannya dia taruh terbalik sehingga tak da yang bisa melihat isinya. Konan tersenyum. Apa yang dipelajarinya ternyata keluar di soal tes ini..

Konan memasang pose berpikir dan menaruh dagu di mejanya, kedua tangannya dia taruh di bawah meja dan dia lipat. Matanya menatap wajah pemuda jabrik oranye dengan manik ungu yang dengan seenak udel menggebrak pintu ruangan test tadi..

FLASHBACK

"Oh..itu Itachi Uchiha.."

"Ya, putra sulung Fugaku Uchiha.."

"Hehe, lumayan.."

"Kudengar 85 % saham di perusahaan perusahaan dunia adalah milik Uchiha.."

"Mereka salah satu keluarga terkaya di dunia.."

"Tetua keluarganya saja Perdana Menteri Negara kita.."

"Tapi, ada isu tidak baik.."

"Apa ?"

Ya, begitulah isi keributan di ruangan itu ketika seorang Itachi Uchiha memasuki ruangan test tersebut dengan tenang. Konan pun menyunggingkan senyumannya ke Itachi yang lagi mencari kursinya. Meskipun samar, Konan tahu..Itachi tersenyum kepadanya..

Beberapa detik setelah Itachi masuk, pengawas test pun masuk sambil membawa berkas dan duduk di kursinya, lalu dia menyuruh salah satu peserta untuk memimpin doa. Ketika mereka sedang khusyuk dalam memanjatkan doa, tiba tiba..

BRAAAK !

Semua terkejut, bahkan pengawas test yang merupakan laki laki dengan muka sangar dan luka luka di wajahnya bernama Ibiki langsung latah..

"Ayam..eh ayam..eh kolor ijo.."

Tampak dari pintu muncul seorang pria berambut oranye yang terengah engah dan berkeringat, dengan polosnya dia berkata

"Aku gak terlambat kan ?"

DONG..semua sweatdrop, Ibiki-sensei menarik napasnya lalu menyuruh Pein duduk dan mereka mengulangi lagi doa yang telah dikacaukan oleh pria berambut oranye itu..

FLASHBACK END

"5 menit lagi, bagi yang sudah selesai silahkan kumpulkan !" kata Ibiki-sensei sambil terus mengawasi semua peserta test.

GREEK ! Konan berdiri dari kursinya, semua mata mengarah ke cewek biru ini..Konan melangkah ke depan dan menaruh kertas dan jawabannya di atas meja Ibiki-sensei. Konan mengangguk lalu keluar. Semua berdecak kagum..sementara Itachi Uchiha tersenyum tipis.

~00LS00~

Datang paling lambat, pergi paling akhir..kata kata tadi cocok dengan Pein yang menjadi orang terakhir mengumpulkan kertas soal dan jawabannya..Ibiki-sensei menatap Pein dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Ibiki

"Tuh..di lembar jawaban kan ada.." kata Pein dengan tidak sopan

GEPLAK ! Ibiki-sensei membogem kepala Pein dengan tangan kanannya, Pein cuma meringis sakit..

"Agh..na..namaku Pein..Pein Yahiko.."

Ibiki-sensei merapikan semua kertas soal dan jawabannya lalu berdiri, dia menatap Pein yang melangkah pergi sambil mengelus elus kepalanya..

"Hei Pein !"

Pein menoleh dengan tampang kesal

"Apaan..Tuan dosen ingin memukul kepalaku lagi ?"

Ibiki tersenyum, dia menggeleng

"Bodoh ! kau memang bodoh ! aku hanya ingin member nasihat kepadamu..kau itu seorang calon dokter..hal yang penting dari dokter adalah akhlak dan tanggung jawabnya, dokter mempunyai tugas berat menolong orang orang yang sakit, yang nyawanya bisa kapan saja dicabut Tuhan. Jadi, perbaikilah cara hidupmu karena kau adalah tunas orang orang yang menolong sesamanya dengan penuh keikhlasan.."

'Calon Dokter..' Pein berpikir, lalu mengangguk

"Arigatou.." ucap Pein lalu keluar ruangan..

~00LS00~

Pein berjalan membawa tasnya..dia melirik nomor nomor di pintu lorong ini..Pein kini berada di dalam asrama kampus yang beberapa meter letaknya dari UNK..

'Nomor 40, 41, 42..'

"Woy Dei ! aku mau kencing nih ! cepetan bokernya !"

"Tunggu Sasori-danna un ! aku masih..ah..(terdengar bunyi 'plung')..buang hajat un !"

"GRRRR ! selalu gue yang apes !"

"HAHAHAHAHA UN !"

"SIALAN ! LU KETAWAIN GUE !"

"Ngeden un !"

"APANYA ?!"

"Tadi un.."

Pein sweatdrop mendengar perkelahian gaje di kamar nomor 42, lalu dia melihat kamar nomor 43..

BRAAK !

Seorang pria berambut putih klimis berlari dengan wajah senang melewati Pein. Pein menoleh ke arahnya..lalu dari kamar nomor 43 keluar lagi seseorang pria ..yang bercadar ?!

"WOI HIDAN KURAPAN ! BALIKIN DUIT GUAA !"

Si pria cadar itu berlari menyusul si rambut putih..Pein benar benar sweatdrop

'Apa apaan orang orang di asrama ini ?'

Pein terus berjalan dan melihat kunci pintunya, nomor 44..ya, nomor kamar Pein adalah nomor 44..

"Ehm, hei..kau menempati kamar nomor 44..?"

Pein menoleh dan hamper saja berteriak..tampak wajah seram dengan kulit biru dan gigi runcing yang nyengir ke arahnya..si wajah seram ini mengulurkan tangannya..

"Kisame Hoshigaki..aku juga menempati kamar nomor 44.."

Pein memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk

"Pein Yahiko..kita sekamar ?"

Kisame mendengus, lalu terkekeh

"Hehehe..ya..ayo buka pintunya..aku ingin segera berbaring sambil merenggangkan pinggangku.."

Pein tersenyum. Tampaknya teman satu kamarnya ini, ya..meskipun wajahnya sangar, tapi omongannya baik..

CKLEK..Pintu terbuka lebar..Pein pun masuk ke kamar diikuti Kisame.

Kisame menyeringai

"Selamat datang di asrama !"

TBC

Yoval : yosh..akhirnya chap ini selesai juga..ng, untuk chap chap awal memang horrornya belum terlalu ditampakkan dan pairingnya juga masih ItaKon dan SasoKon..sedangkan untuk PeinKon masih di chap chap depan..

*muncul burung burung gagak*

Yoval : Lo ! Itachong !

Itachi : Hn..gue Cuma mau bilang review ya..

Yoval : ?!

Itachi : Gue membantu kan ?

Yoval : -_-Lo Cuma bilang review..kalo mau bantu, ketik nih chap depan !

Itachi*ngilang pake gagak gagaknya lagi*

REVIIEW YAAA !*ngancem pakai kolornya Kakuzu*


	4. Chapter 4

the game is almost close to the beginning..'LINGKARAN SETAN' began circling their lives

LINGKARAN SETAN

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

GENRE : MYSTERY, HORROR, ADA ROMANCE, DAN SEDIKIT SELINGAN HUMOR UNTUK PENYEGAR (?)

RATED : T SEDIKIT M (UNTUK KATA KATA KASAR)

Pairing : Pein X Konan, Sasori X Konan, Itachi X Konan

Warning : OOC,AU, TYPO TEBAR PESONA (?), CERITA AMBRUADUL, HORROR NGGAK NYEREMIN DAN KEANEHAN LAINNYA, EYD GAK JELAS

Note :

-Pein disini nggak berpierching sehingga wajah Pein disini = Yahiko masih hidup yang bermata manik ungu. Bapak dan ibu Pein namanya Tuan dan Nyonya Yahiko..

-Zetsu tidak itam putih, tapi kita ambil yang putihnya aja *itam nangis gaje*

-Tobi tidak pakai topeng sehingga di fic ini dia pakai wajah Obito

-Kakuzu anggap masih mahasiswa meskipun wajah tua bangkotan*dibantai*

-Kisame..yah, apa adanya. Biarin aja tetep wajah ikan di fic ini *Kisame : UAPAAA ! GUE KIRA WAJAH DI FIC INI MUKA GUE JADI JUSTIN BIEBER ! KRIIK..KRIIK..KRIIK

-Konan punya ibu namanya Misa Haruhi atau Nyonya Haruhi

.

.

HAPPY READING MINNA

.

.

CHAPTER 4 : TEMAN

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini..hari ini adalah hari minggu tanggal 18 juli. Di sebuah peternakan ikan kota Konoha tampak 2 pemuda yang sedang melakukan aktivitas masing masing.

"Khekhekhekhe.." tawa seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan mata manik ungunya menatap isi 'gambar' majalah 'mencurigakan' yang dibelinya kemarin. Di sampul majalah itu tertulis kata 'PLAYBOY'.

"Hei Pein, kau tak mau memberikan ikan ikan lucu ini makan hah ?"

Pein-nama cowok berambut oranye itu- mendongak dan tersenyum ke kawannya yang memiliki muka seperti ikan hiu

"No..Kisame !" kata Pein lalu menunduk dan 'membaca' majalah itu.

Kisame mengangkat bahunya lalu menaburkan pelet pelet berkualitas itu ke ikan ikan yang langsung berebut menghampiri makanannya..Kisame tersenyum manis*WTF ?!*

"Khekhekhekhe.." Pein makin menggila melihat isi majalah itu..tak terasa Kisame sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan melongok melihat isi majalah Pein..

"BUJU BUSET ! majalah apaan tu Pein ?!" tanya Kisame dengan tampang absurd

"Apa ? lo gak tau ?! ni majalah para pria 'berburung' bro.." kata Pein lalu kembali membaca

Kisame geleng geleng kepala, dia duduk di bangku panjang di samping Pein. Kisame mencabut sebuah rokok dari bungkusnya dan menghidupkan pemantiknya..dia menyulut rokoknya lalu menghisapnya..

Asap mengepul ngepul di udara, Kisame melihatnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Apa tujuanmu menjadi dokter Pein ?" tanya Kisame tanpa menoleh ke Pein

Pein yang lagi nyengir membaca majalah itu langsung berhenti. Dia menatap Kisame. Pein mengernyit heran. Tapi kata kata Ibiki-sensei berdengung di telinganya..

'Bodoh ! kau memang bodoh ! aku hanya ingin member nasihat kepadamu..kau itu seorang calon dokter..hal yang penting dari dokter adalah akhlak dan tanggung jawabnya, dokter mempunyai tugas berat menolong orang orang yang sakit, yang nyawanya bisa kapan saja dicabut Tuhan. Jadi, perbaikilah cara hidupmu karena kau adalah tunas orang orang yang menolong sesamanya dengan penuh keikhlasan..'

Pein menyimpan majalah 'mencurigakan'nya lalu menepuk bahu Kisame

"Boleh minta satu ?" tanya Pein. Kisame melirik Pein lalu mencabut sebuah rokok.

"Nih.."

"Thanks.." Pein mengambil rokok itu dan menaruh rokok tersebut di mulutnya..

"Pemantik ?" tanya Pein

"Nih.." Kisame memberikan pemantik birunya itu ke Pein..

Pein pun menghidupkan pemantik itu, menyulutnya ke rokok yang diberikan Kisame, kemudian menghisap rokoknya dan terbatuk batuk sangat parah

"Ohok..ohok..ohok !"

Kisame menyeringai "He..he..he..kau belum pernah merokok teman ?"

Pein tersenyum kecut, lalu mengangguk. Kisame tertawa terbahak bahak dan menepuk pundak Pein.

"Kau memang cocok jadi dokter..dokter itu aneh kalau dia merokok. Merokok kan membuat kita tidak sehat, jadi sangat aneh kalau ada seorang dokter yang menyuruh pasiennya tidak merokok tetapi dia sendiri mengepul ngepulkan asap ke wajah pasiennya..ha..ha..ha.."

Pein membuang rokok itu ke tanah lalu menginjaknya..

"Ng..soal pertanyaanmu tadi.."

Kisame tersenyum "Ya..ada apa ?"

"Aku pikir dokter bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.."

Kisame mengangguk "Ya, masuk ke fakultasnya saja payah.."

"Tapi.." kata Pein "..Dokter adalah pekerjaan yang mempunyai 2 rangkap fungsi bagi seorang dokter dan hubungannya dengan pasien yang dirawatnya.."

Kisame menoleh ke arah Pein, lalu menghisap rokoknya. Dia menghembuskan asapnya di sisi yang lain..

"Apa maksudmu Pein ?" tanya Kisame yang nampaknya masih belum mengerti..

"Dokter..dokter adalah sebuah pekerjaan. Sebuah pekerjaan dimana tujuannya adalah mengobatipasien yang sakit sehingga pasien itu menjadi sehat. Tapi menurutku, dokter bukan hanya itu..dia..dia.." Pein menggaruk kepalanya "..Dia bisa menjadi 'teman' buat pasien yang dirawatnya..ya, itu yang membuat relasi hubungan yang akan membantu suatu pekerjaan seorang dokter..'teman'..kata itu..kata iyu terngiang ngiang di hatiku.."

Kisame menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya, dia menatap langit..

"Eh, asapku membentuk kata teman ?"

Pein menoleh "Hah?"

Kisame menyeringai "Aku bercanda.."

"..Teman, hehehe.."

~00LS00~

Itachi Uchiha membersihkan secuil debu dari berkas berkas penting tentang salah satu perusahannya..dia menatap isi dari berkas itu..dahinya berkerut..dia menaruh berkas itu lalu menjatuhkan badan dengan santai ke kursi putarnya. Dia memutar kursinya ke arah belakang sehingga tampak terlihat jalan jalan serta gedung gedung megah di kota Konoha melalui kaca tembus pandang kantornya..

Selama beberapa menit Itachi terus menatap kemegahan kota Konoha jika tidak suara pintu terbuka membuat dia memutar kursinya dan menatap siapa yang masuk..

'Tobi..'

Itachi mengangkat alisnya melihat cowok yang bernama Tobi itu menutup pintu kantornya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tobi lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang meja kerja Itachi

"Hai Itachi.."

Itachi menarik napasnya

"Jangan buang waktuku Tob..apa tujuanmu ke sini ?"

Wajah ceria Tobi langsung berubah sedih

"Tuan Madara mengunjungi keluarga besar kita sore ini.."

Itachi agak terkejut mendengar berita itu..sebelah alisnya terangkat, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tobi

"Kalu kau ?"

Tobi menggeleng "Sudah kubilang, keluarga kita aneh.." Tobi lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.."Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan.."

Itachi terdiam, lalu dia bertanya "Kau tinggal di asrama di dekat kampus itu Tob ?"

Tobi menoleh lalu menyeringai lebar

"Ya..aku dapat teman satu kamar yang baik..namaya Zetsu..kulitnya putih banget.."

"Dia pasti overdosis mandi susu.."

Tobi tertawa kecil "..hehe..ok, lah..bye.." pintu pun ditutup. Itachi memutar kursinya ke belakang dan melihat kemegahan kota Konoha lagi. Di kaca tembus itu samar samar terlihat wajah tampan Itachi yang datar dan sesosok 'mahluk' yang wajahnya ditutupi rambut di sisi kiri Itachi..

GLEK !

Itachi sangat tegang..bulu tenguknya merinding..terasa napas berat, bau dan menusuk tulang dari sisi kirinya..

Itachi memejamkan matanya..napas itu semakin dekat..dekat..dan dekat..napas itu terasa di lehernya..naik..naik..dan naik hingga telinganya..

Terdengar bisikan yang menyeramkan..

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Tuan.."

TBC

~PREVIEW NEXT CHAP~

/"CEPATLAH SASUKE !"/"ITU MA..ITACHONG MEMBANGUNKANKU DARI TIDUR SIANG"/Pesta makan itu berlangsung senyap/"Hei Itachi..ng..dimana Tobi ?"/'CIRCLE OF SATAN IS BEGIN !'/"Keluarga kita, keluarga Uchiha akan hancur.."/"..Gunakan mereka berdua untuk mencari.."/

LINGKARAN SETAN..BALASAN REVIEW OLEH SAUDARI DEIDARA..

Deidara : Kampreet ! gue cowok tulen un ! ck..oke..gue akan membacakan balasan review untuk chap kemarin..

Roath : Ok..ok..makasih atas pujiannya, dan para Author akan berjanji semakin meningkatkan kualitas mereka..un

Akashiki Kazuyuki : terima kasih..arigatou..arigatou..un

Kazuka Nana : Ya..ya..tapi maaf ya kata Author chap ni pendek dan mungkin mengecewakan..un

akbar123 : ok un..lanjutkan un..SBY un..*gaknyambung*

Hime Riri : Hehe..Author minta maaf kepada Riri-chan kalau Pein disini sedikit mesum un..(menurut gue sih banyak un) untuk chap ini maaf ya kependekan dan feel horrornya kurang. kata Author dia hanyalah manusia abal abal yang malas dan mupeng, dia juga *PLAK !*

Yoval : enak aja gue mupeng..iya sih eh ?-_- ok..baiklah..saya hanya minta maaf atas kekurangan fic ini..target kami memang ada 4 chap LS sebelum hari raya Idul Fitri..ehem, ngemeng ngemeng karena sudah mau lebaran nih Author Yoval dan Nowan minta THR kepada Readers..*dibantai* maksudnya minta maaf lahir dan bathin ya.. :)

AKHIR KATA..

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI DAN..

REVIEW YA KALAU MEMBACA..*Ngancem pakai sempak tai lalatan Nowan*


End file.
